High School Life
by BTRFAN105
Summary: A look at what the boys and girls of BTR would be like if they where not famous it will include all high school dramas including love/jobs/exams and everything students go thourgh in there life at high school
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new story about BTR. This is basically a story about the boys being in high school in there home town with there friends from LA instead of trying to become famous and this will deal with the day to day life of high school break ups relationships etc etc. **

**Also my Freddie goes to war story will be on hold I've not got many reviews so it will be on hold till I get more reviews if not I will delete it anyway here to my new.**

Logan Mitchell had just woken up in a brand new bed in a brand new town, Logan's first thought of mind was "oh god new school and new drama's". Logan loved moving around but it came with a price that he hated. The price was never making friends or even getting work done, this was due to his dad being one of the top surgeons in the country so he had to move what made things easier for him to move was that his mum was the manager of one of the best estate agents in the country so Logan was rich.

Logan looked at his alarm and it read 6:30 in big red letter he just groaned and rolled out of bed. Logan went to his bathroom and looked at him self in the mirror, he turned the shower on after throwing away his pjs getting ready for his long day at a new school.

(Meanwhile on the other side of town)

Kendal Knight was up the blonde head was up with his friends James Diamond, Carlos Garcia. The three boys where often at each others house even on school nights course the boys where a bit crazy and had stupid routines that only they understood. Kendal was the leader of the group and the most level headed but when him and his friends had schemes planed they normaly got into trouble James was the good looking ladies man of the group and always had girls around him but unlike Carlos and Kendal could not find the right girl for him and Carlos was the loveable and most energetic of the group. James was first one up by screaming " MYHAIR I NEED TO WASH IT NOW". Kendal could not help but sigh as he knew Carlos and James would now play fight. "Carlos slammed his helmet on and screamed "I'M GOING FOR A SHOWER FIRST". The three boys loved hockey but one thing Kendal loved more was his girl friend Jo, Kendal often thought how Stephan and Carlos loved each other course they were so not like each.

Breakfast at the Knights resident went by with the usual mayhem, Carlos and James playing with there food. Kendal broke the awkwardness " mum can I stay at Jo's house tonight?. Mrs Knight just gave her son that warming smile and said " yes make sure you wear protection if you're going to do anything" with that comment said everyone stopped eating course of the shock of what she said

Logan breakfast was just quite as he did not want to speak to his parents as he knew he would have to make new friends and have to try do well not to get too attached to them in case he had to move. Logan asked his dad " Dad is this the last time we move course I really want to get on with my studies and finish my school year?". Logan's dad reassured him that they where staying here till Logan finished his studies and then Logan could go to college.

Logan drove to the new school followed by his parents and went to the principal's officer but while on his way he bumped into a girl. Logan could not believe the sight of her she had white soft silky skin beautiful brown curly hair and a cute birth mark on her upper lip Logan thought he saw an angel till this girls friends said " Hey dick watch where your going ". Logan just said sorry for his actions and went on but then he saw some kid with black hair and blonde strikes just put his arm round her Logan felt a bit of jealous but he just assured him self he just met the girl for crying out loud.

Logan went to the principal's officer "pleasure to meet you Logan Mitchell, I'm Principal Griffin" he said this while shaking his hand, his mum's hand and his dad's. Logan thought the principal looked more like a person who should own a business he had a red shirt on and black suit and he must have been in his late 40's due to his white hair. "I see that you have had to move around the country due to your dad's job as one of the best surgeons and your mum the top estate agent but they have assured me you will be staying here till you finish school so have fun and make friends but don't get into trouble". Logan's mum and dad left him to get to the mourning tutorial with Miss. Wainwright. He followed his map till he found the class and knocked on the door. Miss. Wainwright told her class to settle down she answered the door Logan saw a black women who seemed like a really nice teacher open the door. "Class we have a new student today, what's your name" she tried to sound nice as possible but Logan was already freaking out, " Logan Mitchell". She then told Logan to sit next to Camille but to Logan surprise it was the girl he bumped into and his sit was at the back with her friends and what looked like trouble was coming his way and he thought to himself great first day of school so far.

**So what you think R&R will make me happy next chapter will be where Logan meets the James Carlos and Kendal but with new best friends comes new bullies R&R please much love btrfan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the good reviews means a lot hopefully I will get more reviews and don't be afraid to write ideas course I will listen and might put into the story and for the questions asked they will be answered **

**Any who I will shut up and carry on with chapter two **

Logan took his sit next to the girl who had just met but yet in his eye she was amazing. She whispered to him "Hi I'm Camille tell me a little bit about you're self and don't be shy". Logan felt like he was panicking he managed to speak to her too though maybe a bit louder then intended "Hey I'm Logan what do you want to" before Logan could finish Miss. Wainwright shouted " LOGAN AND CAMILE since you two are being so close and that you have a lot of class together Camille you will show Logan around". Jo and Stephanie both groaned because it would mean the new kid would want to be friends with them and would add extra luggage to their big crew who was made up of Kendal, James, Carlos, Camille, Jo, Stephanie and Rick.

After tutorial was over Logan looked at his timetable which was English with Miss. Collins, Logan strongest subjects where maths, science and PE English was at the bottom somewhere. Logan was snapped out off his train of thought but the voice of Camille " hey Logan we have most lessons today apart from science which you are with Carlos" when she said Carlos she pointed to give Logan an idea who to go to." So Camille tell me about you while we walk to English" she just flashed her smile at him and they walked one thing Logan knew was that he was terrible with the girls course he never had much experience course of his constant moving. Logan found out that Camille was an average girl a bit over dramatic at times but she was really nice and laughed at every joke he told while on the way to class he also found that she had a boy friend and that was the boy with blonde hair. "So now I've told you about me Logan tell me about you" "well I'm 16 I can drive my dads a top doctor and my mum owns an estate agent so I've to move across the country but hopefully I'll stay here finish my studies and go to college to become a doctor like my farther". Camille knew that Logan must have been rich course he was wearing state of the art brand new cloths and that he had a car but she had no idea he was so cool and not a complete snob like most rich kids.

The pair finally arrived at English where Camille was install drown into a violent make out with her boy friend Rick, Logan just rolled his eyes and went to turn around where he was met from harsh reaction from James looked him in the eye and spoke to him in a way that sent shivers down his spine " Rick is my best friend I can tell by the way you look at Camille that you want to have her but I can promise you now just because you have good cloths and can drive does not mean I will not beat you up if you become between these two as they are in love ". Logan just nodded his head as he did not want to get into a fight with the lad who could easily beat him up plus he did not want to lose his only friend. Logan heard James call him a dick and laughed with his friends about what they thought of Logan so he just sat down at an empty desk, Logan was shocked when he looked to his right and saw Camille sitting next to him offering him that warm smile but what surprised him was that to his left was a small Latino which was Carlos "Hi I'm Carlos you must be Logan pleasure to meet you hope you like corn dogs and hockey course I love them as well as my girl friend Stephanie". Logan just had his jaw wide open at how quick he just said that so he just spoke to him back "Hey I'm Logan I hope Camille has not told you everything about me after Logan said that the three of them shared a laugh which got Logan death glares from the other friends of Carlos and Camille Logan explained to Carlos that he always wanted to try corn dogs and that hockey was a sport he had took part back in New York.

English they learnt from Miss. Collins Logan thought he was in love course she was so hot he focused more on her then the work. The stuff they learnt was poetry which Logan hated so he had to try stay awake for an hour which he was able to do since he had an energy drink he shared with Carlos when the teacher was not looking, Logan thought it was nice to finally have friends in the two people he just met but that was going to change for his second lesson which also happened to be one of his favourites. Maths he entered the class room to find out that Mr. Bitters had a class sitting plane and it was the register which meant Logan had to sit next too Kendal he heard Kendal shout "DAMN IT". Camille offered her support to Logan and just said play it cool and don't let him scare you, Logan said to him self "Easier said then done" after the thought Kendal pointed to the table "well you going to sit down new kid" the way Kendal said it was harsh and Logan knew he had a problem so as soon as he sat down he answered back "My names Logan and what's your problem" soon as he said this they both shot up ready to kill each other. Kendal laughed and just said "I like you, you take a stand against people" Logan felt proud that he took a stand and made a new friend with Kendal the leader of the group. The next lesson was Science and like maths went by really quick off course Logan had to help Kendal and Carlos but he was more then willing to lend a hand.

Lunch time was Logan's favourite time of the day he got food and could chill out. He sat down on his own at a table but then he was joined with Kendal and his crew he felt good but he then got comments from James, Rick, Jo and Stephanie which included dick bitch but they called the most hated word which he hated which was a lazy ass course Logan was no lazy ass he liked to keep him self active when ever possible. "Don't you ever call a lazy ass again "as Logan screamed this at rick he realised that the whole canteen was staring at them. Rick just laughed and threw his basketball at him Logan grabbed it one handed." Now I know you bully students here at this school course I've seen it been happening, so what your the school bully captain of the basketball team and have the pretty girl at your side the school is your jungle, but there is two reason according to leading magazines why people bully. Reason number one is that inside Rick's tough personality there is an insecure little bitch who is trying to escape and reason number two would be that Rick has a small penis" as soon as Logan finished everyone apart from the ones who were bullying Logan started laughing including Camille but she tried her hardest to hide. Logan then gave Rick his ball back and said to him " watch out course I'm not afraid to take a stand ". Logan might have made a mistake course he had PE and they were doing football so they could use that as an excuse to hurt him but luckily he ended up on Kendal's team with the psycho.

School was over and he heard Jo and Stephanie laughing at him but they soon stopped when there boy friends started making out with them. Camille then realised that because Kendal car was being repaired she had no way of getting home course Kendal, James, Carlos, Stephanie and Jo were all going in Jo's car to get home. Camille screamed and told everyone this Logan over heard and stepped up " hey I'll give you a ride home I'd rather go out my way then see you walk home". So after she said bye to her friends Logan had to stop at his house to get changed and Camille waited till he was finished and he took her home. "Thank you driving me home Logan " Logan just chuckled and said " no worries I did not mind at all" as soon as she said this she kissed him on the check and gave her his number and told him to text her when he was home.

To Camille 

Hey I'm home had a good day at school thank you for helping me out and being my friend god I sound like a nerd .

From Logan 

To Logan 

Hey good that your home ha-ha you are a little nerd tee but its ok I felt bad course my friends took it out on you so I don't mind but your really nice and cool. Anyway I'm off my brother back from South Korea he in the US army speak soon Logan xxx

Logan went to his room and thought he liked this girl but he told him self he only just met her so he went to his mum for advice. " Mum I had a good day at school but I meet this girl she my friend but she is so nice what do I do?" his mother replied " Logan just take things slow don't rush into these things become her best friend but don't get to attached it will leave you upset". Logan felt better after that talk going to do his homework happy that he made new friends and had a talk with his mum which he has never had Logan was happy with the move his mum and dad had made.

**Here chapter 2 R&R please and I'll give you virtual pizza anyway so now you know the charters the next chapter will be where Logan tries to make friends with James Stephanie and Jo but runs into trouble with Rick and the other bullies ideas what could happen? Xx much love BTRFAN xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and I know I'm getting hits on this and visit and a few people have favoured it for updates but please please please please review and give me ideas I cant stress how hard it has been thinking of a new idea and sorry for the late update I've had exams and everything so been stressful so anyway here's chapter three enjoy **

Logan woke up at 6:00 thinking does he text Camille or does he just go for his mourning jog. The way round for his mourning jog he saw a blonde which he knew was Jo Kendal's girl friend being attacked by a big man so Logan did the most stupid thing he ran over shouting "POLICE put your hands up" soon as the man heard the words police he legged it. "Jo are you ok who was that?" Logan asked these questions at about 80mph. Jo was slightly confused at the boy's behaviour Jo had been cold hearted and a bitch to him but yet why was he helping her, Jo was taken back by Logan's behaviour towards her "just a mugger who wanted my money but thank you Logan when we get back to school me and Stephanie will go accept you as a friend as you are a friend with our boy friends". Logan was happy and just jogged on home

Logan got back to three text messages one was from Camille the other two he did not know.

Number 1

Hey buddy its Carlos Camille gave me your number see you at school buddy

Logan just giggled he was glad he had a friend who was always full of energy

Number 2

Logan its Kendal meet us at the statue at the entrance of the school at 8:15 plus bring some spare cloths with you we are playing ice hockey today at lunch and have double sports

Logan was excited he would get to try ice hockey out he wanted to get to school more eager then ever

Camille 

Hey Logan sorry to be a pain but would you mind picking me up from my house? Xx

To Camille 

Hey yeah I will pick you up at 7:50.

From Logan 

Logan just decide to get shower and took a cup of coffee and peace of toast and yelled good bye to his parents by I love you. Logan could not help but feel hot even in the cool air in the town, Logan's mind was playing so many games with him in that he thought he liked Camille but he just kept assuring him self they were just friends and while having his mind battle he forgot he was at Camille's house maybe a bit earlier then intend so he text Camille saying he was outside and she told him to come in to her house. Logan felt nervous but he just pulled himself together and went into her house. He knocked on the door where a guy who looked like Camille if not slightly older and had a shaved head, Logan's first guess was her brother from the Army "come in sir pleasure to meet you I'm Private Adam Roberts" Adam shock Logan hand in a way that made him feel welcome which is more then what he got in school. "Pleasure is all mine I'm Logan" as soon they let go off each others hand Camille came into sight and Logan just froze on the spot. Camille looked so beautiful in a blue dress black leggings and black boots Logan knew she was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen he was woke up from his trance by Camille screaming "LOGAN" she just ran up to him and hugged him and gave him a little kiss on the check. Adam just laughed and asked if Logan was her boy friend to which Camille and Logan just blushed and from there was the awkward silence. Camille just said "right time to get to school see you later Adam ". Adam just laughed and wished the two teens well and he hoped to see Logan again because he liked him and Logan liked Adam.

The drive to school was a bit of a quite one but Camille was sad so Logan asked her what was up. "Logan my brother unit is being sent to Afghanistan Helmand Providence that where most troops are killed" with the word killed being mentioned Camille broke down in tears. Logan being smart pulled over and gave her a friendly support hug as friends do but while hugging her he smelt her and she smelt of strawberries. "Camille do your friends and Rick know about your brother?" Camille just shock her head no in response to Logan's question, he then asked her why "well it was always hard for me you see I had a twin brother as well and like Adam grew up loving this brother they were so close and Adam had a college scholarship with the FBI and was going to be a homicide detective for them but the day he was due to go college my brother Dylan was killed by a drunk driver. Adam was really upset he left college and joined the Army to forget his troubles it has helped him but in some ways it has made him worse that's why I never told my friends but I can tell he likes you course he is being friendly towards you as before he has been nasty to boys I bring home or he has seen me with which is why I don't bring Rick home or mention him" Logan was shocked what he just heard the girl he knew for one day just opened up to him but yet never told her friends about Adam. Logan just hugged her again and reassured her that everything will be fine; Camille just thanked him and gave him a kiss on the check yet again.

They got to school in time to meet the gang Camille went to her girls and hugged them while Logan went to Carlos and Kendal and fist bumped them and bro hugged them. Logan knew to win James over would be hard but Rick was now his new found enemy at school but as they say keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer the saying made Logan shake a bit but he shrugged it off. Logan lesson's maths science and English went by without a hitch. Then the drama happened at lunch when Rick pushed Logan over and kicked him in the ribs and kept shouting "stay away from Camille she's mine and I don't share" Logan heard James encouraging Rick to carry on with the beating Logan wondered why he left his change of cloths in his car. The beating was other but Logan had to stay strong and make sure no one found out lucky he had music before his double sports lessons. Logan heard shouting coming from the music room which sounded like an even angrier person then the hulk if that was possible. "WELCOME LOGAN I'M MR. ROCQUE" the big man introduced him and man did his breath stink of pizza but Logan was scared so he just did what everyone else did and got on with the lesson which was easy as today Mr. Rocque taught the kids how to play instruments. Kendal nudged Logan "hey buddy don't worry about the teacher just be cool and we have loads of fun in music" Logan just nodded and that's when Kendal, Carlos, Stephanie and Jo asked if he was ok course he looked pale and in pain. As soon as Camille heard those words she ran over to make sure Logan was ok off course Logan did not want to make a scene so he just put on a voice that made him sound normal and assured everyone he was fine but he dreaded double sports especially ice hockey as he knew his ribs where bruised and they would end up broken.

Logan went to his locker when James walked up to him and said sarcastically "hey buddy how the ribs doing and still interested in Camille?"Logan slammed his locker and screamed "My ribs are fine and I'm not interested in Camille she's just my GOD DAMN FRIEND". Logan ran straight to sports and he was right about one thing ice hockey was going to be the end of his life. He started out having fun and enjoying himself and got into the sport it was no longer fun when James and Rick started assaulting him every chance they got it was not till there was a crunch from Logan's ribs that Logan fell and screamed out in pain which course the game to be stopped. Logan was sent home early along with Camille Logan just drove in silent till he dropped Camille off and got back to his house and screamed into his pillow " I FUCKING HATE JAMES AND RICK " and started crying but Logan knew to get them off his back he had to get rid of Camille which he had planned on doing. Logan never knew how hard it would be.

**REVIEW IT PLEASE AND GIVE ME IDEAS AS THEY GET HARD TO COME UP WITH PLEASE IM BEGGING ON MY KNEES. SO ANYWAY LOGANS FIRST PROBLEM A FIGHT AND NOW HE WANTS TO GET RID OF CAMILLE I GOT SOME IDEAS WHERE TO TAKE IT BUT I NEED HELP AND TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH CAMILLES BROTHER COURSE I MIGHT ADD A TWIST TO ADAM IF I GET REVIEWS R&R PLEASE MUCH LOVE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok since no one gave me ideas I had to do it this way and it took longer to update but I'm now thinking about finishing this course I'm not getting reviews or ideas which would be helpful. So once again here we go chapter 4 please review and sorry if its short I'm running out of ideas.**

Logan decides that he would miss school after the beating he got from James and Rick.

Monday- Faked being ill  
>Tuesday- become ill (Logan thought "oh the irony")<p>

Wednesday-felt better and was missing education

Thursday- The pain in his ribs was unbearable he could hardly move

As for Friday Logan went into school and off course he had assembly which he did not know what would happened. Logan went into the school to his locker to get his books and everything ready for the day when the person he did not want to see turned up. "Logan I missed you" as he turned around Camille did her crazy routine of throwing her self at him and hug but Camille noticed a change in his behaviour."Logan what's wrong?" Camille was shocked at his behaviour and that he never smiled at her but just glared anger and hurt at her, "nothing Camille now just run along back to James and Rick and do me a favour and leave me alone". Camille felt like she had just been punched in the stomach by his words so Camille honoured Logan's request and left him. Logan was late to tutorial with Miss. Wainwright but saw the figures of his so called friends including James and Rick and he heard the quite sobs of Camille.

They pulled him up about it and Kendal being the mature leader of the group asked Logan what he had done. Logan could finally let them know what James and Rick had done "well your so called friends other here beat me to a pulp on Friday broke my ribs and told me to stay away from Camille and as far as I'm aware of after high school I'm going college and I'll probably never see any of you again now please I'm already late so let me through" Camille felt like someone had just stabbed her in the heart one thing Camille was close to was her friends but with Logan she felt sparks the moment she met him and was heart broken then James and Rick broke his ribs course of her. Camille knew how to make it up to Logan first of she had the day of timetable and was with Mr. ROCQUE she was going to sing a song in assembly and say it was Logan.

Logan was in maths when Kendall asked Logan not to take it out on Camille for what happened. "Look Kendall I am thankful for your friendship but please respect my choices and that I don't want trouble" after he finished that Kendall noticed that Logan seemed distance and not his usual self and that he could not focus on math which from what he knows of Logan was his favourite subject next to science. Kendall now had to take matters into his own hands course of recent events and wanted to make things right for Logan he owed him that much for saving Jo from the mugging and attack that happened to her.

To Carlos 

Hey Carliottes hope your having fun listen I know you have science next with Logan could you cheer him while I sort James out in history

From Kendall 

Kendall knew Carlos would since he is always so kind and caring he often wondered why Carlos wonted to be a police officer like his dad. Maths came and went and now Kendall was on a mission to sort James out in history which was handy as the class where working on projects and were allowed to talk.

Kendall: why do you give Logan a hard time James?

James snickered at the remark and carried on working on the project course he just wanted lunch break and to insult Logan more. It was not till Kendall got in his face demanding an answer

James: I don't know Rick said that you guys where faking to be his friend and that he called my dad a perv for marrying a women 15 years younger then him

Kendall: James that is not true as a matter of fact Rick has lied to all of us and you have beaten up the wrong kid and you best say sorry to Logan at lunch otherwise you are off the hockey team.

James was shocked at what he had done to Logan and decided to say sorry to Logan which was lucky as the bell rang for lunch. James saw Logan sitting on his own stabbing his salad with his fork "Logan look I know you hate me but I wanted to say sorry for everything Kendall told me you never said horrible things about my dad and that Rick mad "James I could have understood if Camille was your sister but your not Camille is a smart beautiful talented girl she can make her own choices" Logan thought "OH MY GOD CAMILLE IS PERFECT" out loud but luckily James accepted Logan as a friend and he said to him in a series talk " look Logan Camille is a close friend of mine I can tell you mean a lot to her and she means a lot to you don't ruin the friendship you two have go talk to her after assembly because she misses you" Logan had cheered up after becoming friends with James and went back to his other friends and they all went back to normal laughing about everything. Logan also learnt that James was like him a bit rich as his mum owned a cosmetic company and that she was beautiful but also deadly and that no one has ever said no to his mum.

Assembly came and the principal announced that Camille was singing a song called Just a Little and the whole grade erupted in cheers as Camille was well liked among everyone.

_Oooh _

_You gave me something more then I ever had before _

_We could be falling in Love, oh baby_

_I can't picture you and me not coming closer _

_Just a little more timing_

_Just a little less thinking _

_Just a little more time is all that I need_

_Just a little more believing _

_Just a little more breathing _

_Just give it time _

_Ohhh _

_You gave me something more then love _

_I'll give you everything that you need _

_To hold me closer is all I ever need_

_I miss you like a broken mirror _

_Just a little more timing_

_Just a little less thinking _

_Just a little more time is all that I need_

_Just a little more believing _

_Just a little more breathing _

_Just give it time _

After Camille finished her song she said that the song was for Logan and Rick was jealous course in the 8 months that he and Camille had been together not once had she write him a song or gone round her house Logan got everything within a week so Rick was going to send a message to Logan.

Logan stayed with Camille after wards "Camille that was great and I'm sorry that I hurt you and I will never do it again I swear..." to shut up Camille just kissed him on the lips and whispered to him "that song was your song and I'm falling for you hard" Logan was just memorised by the kiss and was lucky that no one was around to see what just happened.

Rick was outside with the gang and saw Logan walking out with his girl friend so he went up to Logan and kneed him in the ribs. The crowd soon started shouting fight and Logan and Ricks friends tried to stop but could not Rick had the upper hand till Logan realised that if he wanted to stop Rick he had to do something so Logan got up head butted Rick and then punched him in the face breaking his nose. Logan was pleased with the result and everyone cheered. Logan took Camille back to his hose and stayed with her for a bit and now she was single. Logan now wanted to ask Camille out but what he did not intend was the following weekend with his friends would not be as crazy and fun filled as he wanted.

**Song is not mine it was on power ranger's dino thunder** **I was flicking through channels and the last episode was on brought back so many memories :') anyway review and give me idea's because otherwise I'm leaving it here plus give me ideas for characters and they will appear so I will listen to you if you review it or even send me a email saying that you want this to happen etc etc I would be thrilled course this more of a you read then chose what happens so review what you want to happen or private message me  
><strong>

**A: the guys get arrested  
>B: the guys get in trouble with there parents<br>C: the guys get in trouble with there girl friends  
>the power is up to you now R&amp;R much love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx <strong>

**Also never ever start a fight because it's just wrong there too much fighting all ready in the world **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry I've not updated in a while its course I don't get reviews yet alerts and favourites it's not the same so please review since I'm doing this for you guys, also check out my other stories. So any who this is chapter 5 enjoy **

Logan had one hell of a week first the incident with Rick now he had some really good friends and possibly a girl friend with Camille.

Logan's dad was the first one to notice the sudden change in Logan behaviour "Son why are you so happy you look and sound better then last week?" Logan's dad shot him a wired look considering how he was ill on Monday. "Well Dad I have some good friends and also I might have a girl friend, I think".

Just as Logan said he might have a girl friend who should walk in but his mum. "Girl Mr. Mitchell well since we are your parents you must bring her round so we can meet her". Dr. Mitchell nodded in agreement with his wife in that he wanted to meet this girl but would have to wait a little while. Then there was a knock at the door to which Logan jumped up to answer.

Logan answered the door to see Camille standing there looking really beautiful she was dressed in a black top with jean shorts and leggings. "Hey Logan" Camille said to him as happy and excited as ever, when Logan barely managed to get his "hi" above a whisper, Logan gave his hand out to what Camille took and then they walked into his living room. "Mum, Dad this is Camille". Dr. Mitchell stood up and shook Camille's hand as did his Mrs. Mitchell, everyone then sat down course Logan was not having his lads night out till 7:30 and it was 6:00 he wanted to spend some quality time with Camille.

"So Logan if you and Camille last long I awesome you will want to go the extra step" Mrs. Mitchell was asking interested in her son's love life. Logan did not know how to answer until his dad said "Look honey when he wants to make love with this young girl I'm sure they will know to wear protection".

Logan and Camille both went 20 different shades of red until Logan said something to his parents "Mum, Dad we will not get that far just yet" Dr. Mitchell trusted his son course he was like him when he was younger. Loyal, Honest and Fair and then Camille gave Logan a look to say lets go. Logan said good bye to his parents and went outside to drive to Kendal's place.

After stepping outside Camille pushed Logan towards his car and violently attacked his lips with her. Both teens felt the spark and Logan licked Camille's lip which she allowed him entrance and they had awful on make out sensor for five minutes till they needed breathe.

The driver to Kendal's was a one that involved singing from both teens. Including songs such as Kate Perry, Maroon 5 and many other well know singers who everyone enjoyed. They finally arrived at Kendal's house to which a young girl answered which was Katie Knight, Kendal's little sister.

The girls where having a girly night in yet while the boys went out and coursed the usual fun antics that they course. "So what happened last time?" Logan asked nervously he never really got in trouble or did anything careless as he never really had friends to do those types of things with. "Don't worry Logan everything will be fine and last time we had tiny little bikes had a race down a road it was fun times" James replied thinking back to the good time while laughing about it.

Kendal just kissed Jo on the forehead before saying his plan. "Right tonight we will get into a trolley and push it down and get inside while going down hill hopefully not hitting anything so right Carlos I need you too" Kendal looked up to Carlos to see him and Stephanie sucking there faces off. "CARLOS" Kendal shouted coursing Carlos to jump and look at Kendal "what?"

Kendal was shocked at Carlos "Did you not hear anything I said?" Carlos had to think a little before he gave him an answer "something about pie". Kendal slapped his palm into his head before grabbing Carlos and the rest of the boys and heading out. "Stay out of trouble" the girls shouted which the boys shouted back "We will".

"I'm not sure about this Kendal it don't look safe" Logan just saw Carlos push the trolley down and jump into missing the cars and coursing anger among drivers. "Don't worry little Logie everything will be fine trust me". Logan, James, Kendal and Carlos all jumped into the trolley missing cars and laughing about it then they hit the bottom and James dared Carlos to run around in the nude. "Will he do it?" asked Logan to then see a nude Carlos run past him to whom Logan and Kendal laughed at good old Carlos with his sensor of humour.

The girls where having a really good night in laughing, watching chick flicks and doing many other girly things including talking about there boy friends. Well Jo and Stephanie where and get wanting detail of Logan and Camille but she kept saying they were friends. "Camille that's like trying to say British accents are not sexy" Jo loved the British accent and loves it when Kendal puts one on. Camille rolled her eye ignoring her friends till there was a knock at the door which Mrs. Knight answered "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW?"This caused the girls to run out into the kitchen to see the police there with the boys in handcuffs.

"Hi there" all boys said waving at the girls. The police let the boys off with a warning but this caused the girls and Mrs. Knight to get upset and angry with what they did. After getting an ear bashing from everyone and a few slaps the boys had headaches and Logan had a hand print on his face and lipstick all over his face from where Camille had attacked him.

"Is Camille always like that?" Logan asked rubbing his check and all the boys nodded and with that they decide to go to bed after getting arrested knowing his parents would find out he would be in more trouble.

**Sorry its short and suckish I had major writers block for everything and I wanted to update something so I did this thank you for being patience with me but please review reviews make me write me so yeah please review I really appreciate it much love Matthew.**


End file.
